


Curiosity

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Series: Tales of a Wicked Witch [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a question for Spike...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Willow is sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal for a middle of the night snack. It was usually a lot easier to eat at night, when all the potentials were sleeping, than when they’re all fighting over ‘who ate the last box of frosted mini wheats’ and ‘where did the milk go?’

Spike is sitting across the counter from her. The silence between them isn’t comfortable, but it isn’t awkward, so things aren’t too bad.

At some point, Willow began to wonder when it became normal to sit across from a guy drinking blood out of a bag, but she never voiced the question.

The question she did voice was one that had been bugging her far longer and would no doubt produce a far more interesting conversation.

“Did you and Angel ever have sex?”

“Huh?” he raised an eyebrow. “Of course I’ve had sex. And I’m sure Angel has too.”

“No,” Willow said with a half smile. “I mean with each other.”

Spike gave her an odd look and just stared for a while, wondering what the hell had brought about _that_ question.

“I just mean,” she said, taking another bite of cereal. “You guys travelled together for, like, years. Did you ever, you know, experiment?”

“What kind of person asks that question?”

Willow shrugged. “The kind of person who’s awake at three in the morning after four days of almost no sleep. I’m just curious.”

“Anyone ever tell you that curiosity kills cats?”

“I think I heard it somewhere. Really though, did you?”

“Why do you want to know so bad?” Spike asked.

“Why don’t you just answer and I’ll leave you alone. Or is it that the answer is yes and you don’t want me to know.”

Spike didn’t respond.

“Ha! I knew it!” she exclaimed loudly.

“Yeesh woman,” he groaned, covering one of his ears. “Do ya have to be so bleeding loud?”

Willow just grinned at him. “I knew it,” she said again, quieter. “I should tell Buffy.”

“Don’t you bloody dare,” he shot back.

“I think she’ll find it amusing.”

“We all find it very amusing,” a new voice said unenthusiastically. The duo turned to see a very groggy Vi standing in the doorway. “Do us all a favor and go back to sleep.”


End file.
